The Chronicles of the Real World Pirates
by S1lv3r P34k
Summary: Take a group of teenagers consisting of one smartass, two potheads, one alcoholic and one crybaby, dump them in the middle of nowhere in the East Blue, and what do you get? The entire story-line going to hell, introducing our favorite characters to the miracle that is weed and giving Marines everywhere a giant headache. For the win. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I  
**_Take us somewhere nice_

Our unbelievable tale full of wonder and adventure begins in the tiny city of a tiny country where our "heroes" had gathered to have a wild party and do not-so-heroic things, such as getting shitfaced and smoking weed. But that is all irrelevant in the face of events that have yet to take place! Little did they know, but their vacation was about to get turned upside down, for better or for worse. But what is certain, is that none of them will ever be the same, and the experience would shape them forever. Yes, cliche, I know, but just go with it for now.

"Dude, this might be Holland, but not every chick that you see is a prostitute." This is the female lead, and also, the _only _female present. She goes by the name of Suzie, and she and her friends are currently in her country where she's showing them around in her city. It is smaller than most of them are used to, no doubt, but it is a brewing pot of widely different cultures and different people. It's lively, with plenty of teenagers and younger people outside. The seniors preferred to often stay indoors as the behavior of such youth that had been granted quite some freedom was intimidating to them.

"So? I saw her looking at me. She totally wanted some of this."

She herself though had gotten bored of her country a long time ago. Different people? Different cultures? So what? That didn't have anything to do with her, nor was she interested. To her everyone was the same, and though some cultures were interesting, she often found most traditions silly and preferred to stay out of it.

Suzie herself had long, soft, dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes. She also had a nice figure but a serious, though feminine, face. People often tended to mistake her for being angry because she tended to scowl a lot when she was thinking, and she was the kind of type to think a lot. She was sixteen years old and thus the second youngest of the group.

"No, she was looking because you're completely wasted and stumbling all over the street."

The youngest would be Norman, who was fifteen years old and from Sweden. He was a slightly chubby kid with black eyes and black hair, his skin slightly tanned and he was of average height for his age. He hated being teased with his age, but he was usually fairly cheerful.

"Am not!"

Another one of the group who was from Sweden would be Ayanle. He was seventeen years old, with dark skin and black hair. He was somewhat tall, and lean. He had a prominent scar on the back of his right hand as well. He rather liked arguing, even if it was just arguing for the sake of arguing, but once you got passed that (if you even _could_) he was fairly friendly.

"Guys, shut up. Am trying to enjoy my joint."

One year older than him was Yonis, who was also dark skinned and lean with black hair and had stubbles on his unshaved face. He was from the United States, and had wanted to visit Holland for a while now. He was the more relaxed one in the group, but also liked to crack some jokes with Bart and Ayanle whenever he could.

"YOU shut up!"

The oldest would be Bart, who was nineteen years old with a pale skin, both dark hair and dark eyes. His hair was styled into a small mohawk. He was a fairly humorous person, and loved to mess around. It was also often hard to tell whether he was being serious or joking about something.

"No, YOU!"

They had all gathered to… well, just to have a good time. It was summer, nice weather, in a country with plenty of weed going around and easy chicks – why not? Suzie was appointed as the tour guide, so to speak, though she wasn't enjoying it, but since she didn't want to ruin their fun she kept most of her complaints locked up. But they had no idea this whole trip was going to take a wild turn.

"Guys, where are we even going?" Norman asked, walking in between Yonis and Ayanle. They'd been in the city for a few days now and he was sure they hadn't been in this part before.

"Ask Suzie, she's our guide." Yonis replied casually, a joint in the corner of his mouth, gesturing to the girl who was walking up front.

"I dunno." Suzie then said to Norman, kicking an empty soda can out of her way, staring ahead of her. The street they were walking in was a narrow side street with small shops and not that many people around. Usually, in the evening, she would've avoided this shabby looking place but since she had four guys with her she figured it would be okay to take this route. Not like Holland was a dangerous country, oh no, but still, alleys like this could easily make you nervous.

"We're just wandering around?" Norman asked, disappointed they weren't headed anywhere cool. Surely a city like this had to have some nice spots to hang out in?

"I told you this city was boring." Suzie snorted, putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Then take us to Amsterdam! Where the hoes at?" Ayanle called loudly, having had one too many drinks. The city they were currently in was Rotterdam, and it had plenty of historical value but it wasn't quite as eventful as Amsterdam was.

"The hoes are hiding from _your_ drunk ass." Yonis said to Ayanle with a smirk.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, fighting won't solve our problems!" Bart said dramatically. "How about we discuss this over a nice cup of tea?"

"What are you, British?"

"No, I'm peace-loving."

"So you're a pussy."

"Ahahaha!" People were staring at them now as they walked by, wandering around the city, not doing anything but just talking, passing by some shops, though most of them were closed. The street was dimly lit by a few lanterns, though two of them were broken and flickering on and off dangerously, as if they were about to burst. The sky started to get cloudy.

"Ayanle, shut up, there's nothing wrong with being a pacifist."

"Would _you _date a pacifist, Suzie?"

"No, but-"

"PROVES MY POINT!"

"I bet Jessica Alba would date a pacifist."

"Yonis, what is it with you and Jessica Alba?"

"She's smoking hot and I'd fuck her, that's what's up with me and Jessica Alba."

"Guys, seriously, there's nothing else to do here." Suzie said loudly, stopping with walking for a moment to look at them. She'd had quite enough of pretending to have a good time when she was bored to death. "This place is the most boring place on earth."

"So? Then we just have to _make _it interesting!" Bart replied optimistically, and Suzie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Easier said than done. There's just no… adventure here! Everything is boring!"

"Jeez Suzie, if we'd known you were going to start PMS'ing we wouldn't have bothered to show up."

"But I'm serious!" Suzie kicked another random can out of her way, getting frustrated by the completely eventless day that had passed. Though the others hadn't complained and had been satisfied by seeing the city some more, she felt like this whole experience had just been utterly uninteresting and pointless. She was the type to get bored quite easily.

So I guess because the Universe loves her (or hates her, depending on how you look at it), it decided to make their trip a little more interesting. The weather made a sudden change for the worse and before long it started storming. There really is no logical reason for the events that would follow next, so do me a favor and just go with it.

"Aw, fuck!"

"Seriously?"

"I have an umbrella." Suzie said, opening the only umbrella present.

"Dude, move!" Yonis and Ayanle were shoving against each other to try and get under the umbrella. Bart and Norman were already under it.

"Isn't it a bad idea to hide under an umbrella during a thunderstorm?" Bart asked with a frown.

"It's only temporary until we find some proper shelter." Suzie said coolly, looking around for a place that was big enough to let all of them hide under it from the rain, while Yonis and Ayanle were getting completely soaked. She was quite undeterred as it rained often in her country, but the others didn't seem as level-headed.

"Racism! You're racist!"

"Yeah, only the black men can't get under the umbrella!"

"No, you guys were just too slow." Norman said with a smirk. Suddenly there was a very bright flash, and all five of them felt a little shock going through their bodies. The sound of thunder followed quickly after a few seconds, and the rain started pouring down even more.

"W… what the fuck was that?" Ayanle said, baffled. "Did we just get electrocuted or something?"

"I… I don't know, I guess it was a bad idea to put this umbrella up in the first place." Suzie muttered, and just when she was about to close it and put it away, there was another, far greater lightning strike, and before they could even react, there was a loud, rumbling sound. Suddenly the earth started shaking violently, so much so that the broken lanterns finally burst and broke. Suzie knew this couldn't be an earthquake, it just couldn't: earthquakes like these didn't exist in Holland. Then, the ground below them opened up, ripping open into a giant, black hole with a deafening roar and they all fell down, and down into the darkness, screaming and trying to get a hold of something to stop falling.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Norman screamed in panic as they kept on falling.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!" Suzie screamed back, just as hysteric as he was.

"FUCK! OH FUCK, SHIT, SON OF A WHORE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"WHY AREN'T WE DEAD YET ANYWAY?"

"Good question, where the fuck are we falling to?" Suzie wondered, trying to calm herself and looking down at what seemed to be an endless pit. The center of the earth? Impossible… earthquakes that could cause such a giant rip into the surface… she was a hundred percent certain it was geographically impossible!

"It's so fucking dark here too!" Yonis noted, pulling out his phone for some light. Everyone had horror-struck faces as they were falling down, as they felt like they were simply waiting for death to come.

"So now what?" Ayanle screamed, frantically looking around. "This doesn't look like the inside of earth!"

"So where the fuck are we?" Bart yelled, grabbing the umbrella and attempting to poke what he assumed was earth. But the umbrella poked through what seemed to be black silk. There was zero resistance from the black wall surrounding them, and they kept falling. "Guys, I don't think we're in earth!" Bart informed the others, starting to wonder what the hell this meant, though even if he knew he doubted he could ever even wrap his mind around it anyway.

"What do you mean we're not in - what the fuck?" The rest of them stared at the black, silky wall surrounding them. Yonis hesitantly stretched out his hand and touched the surface.

"This feels like… water!" he declared, completely amazed.

No one knew what was happening anymore.

"T-there's light!" Norman called out, pointing downwards. Indeed, it almost felt like the light at the end of a tunnel.

"Okay, now we're gonna die, we're gonna TOTALLY DIE!"

"How the fuck is that even possible?"

"DOES IT EVEN MATTER? WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!"

"HOLY SHIT! IS THAT THE OCEAN?"

"WHAT-"

"-THE FUCK?"

They all screamed their lungs out as they fell down the black hole, hysteric, crying and holding on to each other for dear life, falling out into a beautifully sunny sky with a vast, wide open sea under them. If they'd looked closely, they would've seen several islands, and the breathtaking horizon and the mesmerizing ocean and the many different colors, but they were too busy worrying about dying to do that. But right down below them, there was another island. It was relatively large, had an odd U-shape, with a wide jungle on one side but also a large part being occupied by buildings on the other side.

They all fell down, screaming their supposed last words as they expected to crash into the ground and die a horrible, but instant death.

"I LOVE YOU BRO!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, BRO!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FUCK A HOOKER!"

"I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!"

"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!"

"I WISH I COULD SAY SOMETHING UTTERLY PROFOUND BUT OH MY GOD I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Nothing happened. Their blood froze, and for a second, all five of them had thought that they'd died and were in Heaven already. Some were surprised, having expected to end up in Hell or simply to not wake up at all. They had, in reality, suddenly stopped in mid-air, just a few feet off the ground, hovering for a few seconds, but then gravity kicked in once again and they dropped to the ground. They were all speechless for over a minute, wondering what had just happened to them and why they hadn't died. The first one to respond was Bart.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" he exclaimed, so overjoyed he was almost going into hysterics. His euphoria soon spread through the others like a fire, except for Ayanle, who was sitting on the ground with a perfectly blank look on his face while the others were laughing and screaming and dancing and even hugging each other. He looked around, slowly, unsurely, trying to figure out what had just happened.

'_The ground opened up, and we started falling through a black hole, and somehow ended up on an island in the middle of fucking nowhere.' _Ayanle replayed the events in his head. Everything about their situation should be physically impossible_**.**_They had even defied gravity for a few seconds. How? And where the hell did they end up?

"Guys, guys!" Suzie called and voiced the questions Ayanle had in his head. "I'm glad we're all alive and all, but what the fuck happened and where the fuck are we?"

"We fell through a black hole and ended up in another universe." Bart responded with a completely serious face. Yonis laughed heartily, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Really funny. But seriously, what happened?" No one said a word. Yonis looked at each and every one of them, waiting for a logical answer. None of them could provide it. They were all equally confused, and Bart's suggestion, albeit meant to be a joke, seemed to be the only answer any of them could come up with, considering they should've died.

"Why… why would the earth open up… due to a lightning strike?" Norman said slowly, trying to wrap his head around this. "Was that even a lightning strike to begin with?"

"I don't… know…." Ayanle muttered. "If it was, we all should've been toast."

"How did we end up here anyway? And why did the gravity malfunction?" Bart questioned with a deep frown. "And what was that hole?"

"Thinking about it obviously won't give us any answers. Let's find out where we are first, we can think about it later." Suzie decided, getting up from the ground, and studying her surroundings.

A forest. Thick, unfamiliar trees, not the kind you'd see in her country; they were incredibly tall. Their leaves were dark green, almost black, obscuring most of the sunlight that tried to shine through the branches. The trunks were generally skinny, the wood very light, almost white, a stark contrast to the leaves. The bushes were wild and thorny, with colorful yellow berries that didn't seem beneficial for one's body. The grass was thick but short; no doubt because of the lack of sunlight it was hard to grow tall. And it was quiet, more so than any forest she'd ever been to, though you could still faintly hear the birds who were chirping high, high up in the trees towering above them like intimidating skyscrapers.

But there was something weird with this environment… it was oddly familiar. Perhaps not a specific thing in the forest like a tree or a flower she might've seen before, but just how it… _looked, _as if she'd seen trees like these before, but Suzie knew that was impossible: she'd never seen white trees with such dark leaves. And yet, she couldn't shake off this nostalgic feeling.

"Did anyone get a good look at the city on the island?" Bart asked while trying to fix his mohawk somewhat.

"Yeah," Norman responded "it should be east from here, that way." he said, emphasizing it by pointing to the east.

"Alright. Let's go." Yonis said, and the five of them started to move towards the city. While they moved, Yonis felt compelled to ask a question that had been bugging him for a few minutes now. "Was it just me, or did that ocean feel… familiar?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Bart asked, puzzled.

"Not that I've been here before, but I dunno, it just felt like I'd seen it before."

"I know what you mean. This forest feels the same." Suzie replied softly, looking around, trying to figure out what all of this meant. This was most definitely the strangest thing ever.

"Now you mention it, yeah." Yonis agreed, looking around.

"So… I'm just going assume I somehow passed out and this is all a dream." Bart decided, putting his hands in his pockets.

**"Running away from the truth won't help you, young one."**

"Sure it will! I'll just close my eyes and – wait, who said that?" All five froze on the spot, looking around. "Okay, whoever did that, it's not funny." Bart said on a serious tone. "Well, maybe it's a little funny, but seriously, now's not the time."

**"I am not a creature any of you can see with your mortal eyes."**

"What the… what the fuck…?"

"Come out wherever you are, punk! This crap ain't funny!"

**"I did not intend to be perceived as playing a prank on you youngsters. Indeed, none of you can see me, this is not a joke. I am merely trying to be of assistance."**

"Okay, wait, hold up!" Norman exclaimed. "First we fall into a black hole, end up in this place where we somehow defy gravity and are completely fine despite falling such a distance, and now there's a Random Voice in the Sky talking to us?"

**"I am not a**_**"random voice in the sky" **_**I am the guardian spirit of this forest."**

"Alright, Voice, mind telling us where the fuck we are? This is, of course, assuming I _didn't _overdose on cocaine and am _not_ having the weirdest dream in my life, which is totally what I think is happening right now." Yonis said, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm flattered you would dream about me, but I'm pretty sure I'm not a figment of your imagination." Suzie said with a frown, folding her arms.

**"You are on Meguelda, an island located in East Blue. It was named after the famous adventurer Ilias Meguelda who approximately two-hundred-and-fifty years ago discovered this uninhabited place and decided to claim it as his own. However, the World Government didn't want..."**

There was a deafening silence as five jaws simultaneously dropped to the ground. Well, a silence minus the rambling of the guardian spirit whom no one was listening to.

"East… Blue… please tell me this is a horrible joke."

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Dude, dude, DUDE! WE'RE TOTALLY IN ONE PIECE!"

"This is all a dream… I'm going to wake up in a few seconds, passed out somewhere in an alley completely naked with a joint in my left hand and my wallet stolen…. This is all just a dream…."

But the case remained, this was most certainly _not_a dream; the Random Voice in the Sky was very annoyed with these brats in his forest, Suzie was trying to talk herself out of believing it, Yonis, Bart and Ayanle were just shocked and amazed, Norman really didn't know how to react, and they had _definitely_ and _irrefutably_ ended up in the universe of One Piece.

And so the Chronicles of our (to be) Real World Pirates would begin.

* * *

**Random fact #1: _The picture of the story is what will soon be the pirate flag of our "heroes". _**

**Random fact #2: _This is my first story. If you are offended by the use of drugs or the language or whatever, well, would you look at all the fucks I don't give! They're falling from the sky!_**

**Random fact #3: _The characters in this chapter are all OCs. _**

**Random fact #4: _This chapter will probably be the longest chapter in the story so don't expect anything else from me. I hate high expectations. _  
**

**Random fact #5: _Reviews make me very happy. Especially reviews with more than one sentence._**

**_-Silver Peak_**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**  
_The adventure begins_

It's not like she regretted wishing for something more exciting. She honestly didn't, but this, all of this suddenly thrown into her face, was way too much. Suzie was a person who heavily relied on logic, you see, and invisible people talking to you from the sky after having fallen through the surface of the earth wasn't exactly… logical. In fact, it sounded like it came from a bad science-fiction movie.

**"My name, for the hundredth time, is Manuaro Riditoki Kuronawaze, the guardian spirit of this forest!"**

"Gramps, if you expect us to memorize that shit then you _must_ be on something."

After about fifteen minutes of freaking out about their current situation, everyone seemed to have accepted they had somehow ended up in this ridiculous world with the voice of some grandpa talking to them. It had to be a grandpa that was talking to them, since it was a deep and hoarse voice that kept speaking. It didn't really matter, but it helped the group to be more comfortable if they just imagined it was some sort of old man talking to them and not a creepy (and possibly perverted) ghost.

"Whatever, his name doesn't matter. Dude, can you just point us to the direction of other humans?"

They really should have sat down and discussed the situation, but they all seemed to agree that all that would accomplish was giving them a major headache as none of any of the events that had taken place made any sort of sense whatsoever.

**"I sense three humans on your left, just about fifty feet away."**

"Thanks man, we appreciate it. Why are you… helping us, anyway?" Ayanle asked slowly, looking up at the sky, as they all started walking towards the direction they'd been pointed in. The voice sighed heavily, and it sounded like gramps was depressed.

**"I rarely get any human visitors because of the many legends that evil spirits roam this forest, which isn't true at all! It's all because of those damned Devil Fruits!"**

"Wait, Devil Fruits? Gramps, this forest has Devil Fruits?"

**"They don't _grow _here, but in the past several people have discovered a Devil Fruit in the forest every now and then, and you know how you mortals get when something exciting happens, you all completely blow it out of proportion!"** Gramps sighed for a moment, interrupting his informational whining. **"In any case, the forest has been closed off by the Marines and is being investigated."**

"Wait, but that means–"

"You guys! What do you think you're doing here? This is a closed off territory!"

Yep. Fucking Marines.

"RUN!" Yonis yelled and they quickly turned around and started running in the other direction when they saw the three Marine officers who'd spotted them and were yelling at them. Of course they immediately ran after our heroes when they saw them trying to get away. Because trying to get away was not suspicious _at all_, am I right?

"Gramps! How do we get out of this forest?" Norman asked, looking up at the sky.

**"Hmm… keep heading straight forward and you should get out of here soon!"**

So they trusted gramps.

Turns out, they did leave the forest.

Only to end up at a cliff which was watching over the ocean.

"WHAT THE HELL, GRAMPS?"

**"Well, you didn't ask me** _**which way**_**-"**

"Just shut up." Ayanle groaned. The five of them stared at the three Marines who had now come closer with their guns aiming at them. Suzie's mind was racing, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"You kids! What do you think you're doing here?" the middle officer demanded to know in a gruff voice.

"Ah, we… we got…."

"What are your names?" The five of them reluctantly told the Marines their first names.

"Pirates kidnapped us, robbed us and threw us into the forest!" Suzie suddenly exclaimed as the four guys had no clue what to say. "We thought you were the pirates since they carried guns as well. We were really scared, thank god you're Marines!" And honestly, her lying was quite good.

"Is that so? Can you describe these pirates?" one of them asked.

"Ah, we only saw one of them." Suzie started, glancing at the others to back up her story.

"He… had a hat." Yonis said confidently, since no one else was speaking up.

"A hat?"

"Yeah, like a… an orange hat, and a red necklace, and uh… he was shirtless!" The three Marines exchanged glances, while the others immediately knew who he was throwing under the bus just to save their own asses.

"Did he also have a tattoo?"

"Yeah, yeah! A huge tattoo, on his back!" Suzie leaned over to Yonis as the Marines turned away for a moment to discuss something amongst each other.

"Really? Ace? Seriously?" she asked in a low whisper, with a disapproving frown on her face. Yonis shrugged.

"We had to make something up. Besides, what are the odds that he's actually here, anyway?"

"So they ask you to describe a pirate and the first that comes to mind is Ace? Fanboy."

"Well I didn't wanna throw Sanji under the bus! And am _not_ a fanboy."

"Why not Blackbeard? He's an asshole anyway."

"…I hadn't thought of that."

"Where did you last see this man?" another Marine officer asked again as they seemed done with their private conversation.

"Right… outside of town…." Norman said slowly when no one else responded for a moment. The man nodded understandingly.

"I've heard rumors that he was sighted on this island. Now we have enough proof to set in an official hunt!" Suzie glared at Yonis who just chuckled nervously.

"I… didn't see that coming?" he whispered back, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Suzie rolled her eyes and looked back at the Marines, wondering how this would play out.

"In any case, we need you five to… to…." The Marine officer's eyes shifted up to the sky, and they widened, and his jaw dropped, and the man looked like he'd just seen a ghost. The other two also stared up and instantly gained the same expression as all the blood seemed to drain out of their face.

Bart was the first to turn around, but the others soon followed and stared up. To their utter shock, the giant black hole was still there! They hadn't been able to see it because of the trees obscuring their view, but it was in plain sight, right above them. It was so obvious as well, it was a giant black hole after all. The three Marines then looked at our heroes in utter bafflement.

"You five… can it be…?" Two of them looked at the third Marine. "This… I've read about this… did you five… fall through that hole?"

Busted.

Their guilty faces betrayed it all. The other two Marines gasped, looking from the black hole back to them, then back to the hole, then back to them.

"W-we can explain-"

"-Quick, kill them!" the Marine offices suddenly shouted. "They'll destroy the balance in this world, we have to get rid of them n-" On complete instinct and also slight panic, Yonis punched the Marine officer in the face, knocking him out cold. Ayanle blinked for a moment, then quickly caught on and attacked the other Marine officer as well, though the officer had seemed to be prepared and grabbed Ayanle's arms. Suzie looked at Bart, then at Norman, and realizing neither of them was going to do anything about the third Marine officer, who was running straight towards them now, she grabbed a large rock and threw it at his head.

It _hit. _The man stumbled but didn't fall, so Suzie just stepped aside and the man fell straight off the cliff.

"ASANO! NO!" the Marine wrestling with Ayanle yelled, which was enough distraction for Ayanle to get an arm free and elbow him in the face, then punching him as well and knocking him out.

There was a silence.

"This is all YOUR fault, gramps!" Bart yelled at the sky, frustrated.

**"Don't blame me for your unclear questioning."**

"Oh shut up! You're totally useless!"

**"That… that hurt my feelings…."**

"We nearly got KILLED! To hell with your feelings!"

"In any case," Suzie spoke, ignoring Bart's fight with the gramps, "what the hell was that man talking about?" she asked the other three, referring to his declaration that they'd destroy the balance of the world or whatever.

"Maybe it's because we're from another world, they somehow think it'll destroy this one if we're present?" Norman suggested. "I mean, that's what would happen in a crappy science-fiction movie, anyway."

While they were discussing this, the Marine officer named Asano hadn't died yet. He was hanging on to a rock on the wall of the cliff, pulling out a Den Den Mushi and dialing to his superior who was on the Marine base of the island, passing on the descriptions and names as well.

"In any case, gramps, point us to the city, please!" Bart requested, though still glaring up at the sky.

The five of them got the directions from the odd spirit and soon went on their way. They all agreed that the Marines had to know more about their situation. Maybe they knew a way back home? And our "heroes" probably would've cooperated with the Marines, but Marines were dicks who just shot everything that could potentially form a threat on sight, so to hell with them.

"Okay, so first we need to get some money. Finding a job is going to take too long, so I suggest we just rob someone." Suzie said.

"Good idea. Who's going to do the robbing?" Ayanle asked. No one raised their hand. "This isn't going to get us anywhere, guys."

"Then why don't _you_do it?" Yonis remarked dryly. Ayanle scowled as they walked towards the city which was now in sight.

"How about," Bart suggested, "we get Suzie to a bar, let her distract some drunk with her… er, femininity, and one of us robs the guy?"

"…'_Femininity'_? Just say boobs. And fine, I'll do it." Suzie said with a shrug.

"Huh? That easily?"

"Great, it'll be best if it's a guy with a bag though, that's easiest to steal! And… we still need to find a tavern or wherever the drunk guys hang out." Norman added, looking around as they walked around the town now, standing out somewhat though not too much. The city itself had small buildings and looked like a typical town, though it had very wide streets and large shops everywhere. The path was surfaced with dark gravel, and most buildings seemed like they came out of a Western cowboy movie, creaking wood and the stench of alcohol filling the place.

"Ah, there's a tavern!" Ayanle said, pointing to one right across the street. "Alright, we need one more person in case something goes wrong, the rest has to- Suzie!" Ayanle called when he saw the girl was already crossing the street.

"What?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Listen when people are talking to you, bitch!"

"Calm the hell down. I'm gonna go and start pick a target, you come when you're ready." Suzie waved him off nonchalantly, walking into the tavern without giving a fuck about anything that was going on around her.

She entered the relatively large tavern that was filled with men that night, then got nervous, realizing she was probably one of the few women present. The only two other women present were both at the bar serving drinks.

Oh god.

Most male attention shifted to her, and she stayed composed, though from the inside she was rather concerned about her current situation. She probably should've waited for the guys, but there was no turning back now. She focused entirely on getting to the bar, so much so that she pretty much ignored everyone else in the tavern, ignoring the whistles and the leering and the staring (no doubt at her ass). She sat down on the only other empty seat at the bar. The bartender with the rather exposed cleavage and bright red lipstick smiled at her.

"What do you want to drink, sugar?" the woman asked her kindly. "And don't mind the men, they get like that. They'll bark but they won't bite. Usually."

"Strongest drink you have." Suzie blurted out immediately. She _hated _alcohol! Why the hell did she say that? She really was no good in overcrowded areas. The bartender blinked.

"Are you sure, sweetie? You seem rather young to be drinking like that."

Hey, this was her honor at stake. She couldn't change her mind now! She'd look like a sissy! So she just nodded with a stern look. The woman didn't question her and went to get her drink. Then the man next to her leaned over, the stench of alcohol nearly overwhelming Suzie.

"Hey there, pretty lady! What'sa girl like you doin' in a godawful place like this, eh?" the man with the ragged clothes and fairly long beard asked with a smirk. Suzie felt nausea coming up from the pit of her stomach. He had dark hair and a greasy face, not to mention his breath reeked and he didn't seem to value personal hygiene much.

Normally, she would've told him to fuck off, but her eyes noticed the bag he had on the floor. Gold was sticking out of the bag! Jackpot. The man noticed her looking.

"Ah, see this, honey? Treasure! I gots it from one of my very manly and pirate-like adventures!"

…Was this guy for real? But, she had to pretend to be interested. For the moment. Luckily she saw Ayanle entering the bar already and spotting her. Seeing as how the older man was a complete pervert, this was going to be easy.

"Really? Wow, that's impressive!" Suzie cooed with a gentle smile, though she swore a piece of her soul died inside when she said that. God this man looked disgusting, and he was probably twice her age too!

"Y-you think so? I mean, y-yeah, yeah, a'course! I had ta wrestle with a giant bear and jump through fire to get it!" the man bragged, so obviously lying.

"Miss, here's your drink. That'll be a hundred-fifty beli." the bartender then said. With the ridiculous amount of money for bounties, she supposed around a hundred beli seemed reasonable enough to buy you a drink. Suzie paid with the money they had stolen from the Marines, which hadn't been much to begin with, and grabbed the large glass, staring at it, a little unsure. It looked like regular beer, but she really didn't want to drink it and cursed herself and her impulsive reactions.

"What's wrong, babe?" the man said teasingly. Suzie glanced at Ayanle and to her surprise saw he was close enough to snatch the bag away whenever. Now all she needed to do was distract him long enough… er… but what would… ah! Cleavage!

Suzie grabbed her drink, then dropped it, making it look like it slipped out of her hand. The glass hit the ground with a distinct sound and broke.

"Oh, dear! I'm so clumsy, I'm sorry!" she said, trying her best to sound cute (quite the accomplishment, even if it sounded quite fake) and leaned down to clean up the broken pieces of glass.

'_I'm doing this to survive, I'm doing this to survive, I'm doing this to survive-' s_he told herself over and over again as the man in front of her was staring at her breasts, completely unashamed, as were some other men. Ayanle took his chance to snatch the bag from the ground and make a run for it.

"Hey, wait a… hey! HEY!" the man yelled, but it was too late, Ayanle had already run off.

Too bad Suzie didn't start running either, because now the man turned to her with a furious expression on his face.

"Ya little whore! You tricked me!" he screamed as he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Let me go you fucking fatass! I had nothing to do with that!" Suzie yelled (and lied) in defense, trying to get free. The drunken, raging man raised his fist and Suzie's first reaction was to brace herself and put her free arm in front of her face, and she waited. But the blow never came.

"Let me go, oi! Who do ya think you are?"

"Shut up, you're too loud. Aaah, and here I just wanted to enjoy my drink…." Suzie lowered her arm and saw that another hand had caught the drunken man's fist. Wait… that voice was kind of familiar….

"She stole ma TREASURE!"

"She didn't even touch the bag once. Let it go already."

Green hair.

'_You're fucking kidding me!'_

Meanwhile, outside, Ayanle had ran off together with the other three, and they were now looking over the contents of the bag in a dark alley not far from the tavern. Golden coins, weird artifacts… they'd hit the jackpot! Yonis studied one of the golden coins and the odd indentations on it while Norman and Ayanle were looking over some expensive looking jewels and rubies.

"Wait, guys…." Bart said slowly, realizing something and he lowered the pearl necklace he'd been looking at, putting it back in the bag. "I'm glad we got the treasure and all, but where's Suzie?"

"Oh… oh shit…."

"YOU FORGOT HER?"


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**  
_A looming danger_

Suzie gazed at the drunken man whom they'd robbed of his money, then looked at the other man who saved her from getting punched. Roronoa Zoro. In this shady bar. What the hell? The men around them in the bar were silent as the grave. No one uttered a word as the face of the drunken pirate turned red in complete fury, his eyes widening, glaring at Zoro who really didn't seem to give a fuck about the situation either way. Suzie wasn't sure what had just happened, and anyone else would've take the chance to get the hell out of there but Suzie decided to stay to see what would happen.

The drunken pirate was going to get beat up, that was a fact. She noticed Zoro was wearing the white shirt and the black pants with boots, which meant this was before the time-skip. She glanced at his swords. Two of them looked exactly the same. So the time they were in was even before Zoro's swords broke and he'd replaced them. Damn, they really _were_ at the beginning of the One Piece timeline.

"You… you son of a bitch!" the drunken pirated cried indignantly at the swordsman, who, once again, did not care much for the drunkard's anger. Suzie just stared, wondering what would happen next. The drunken pirate suddenly turned to her. "Do you even know what was in that bag you whore? Not just gold! IT WASN'T JUST GOLD!"

"Damn, you're loud. Shut up." Zoro told him in a bored tone, not that the drunkard would listen. Instead the man attempted to punch him. His fist was not only incredibly easily avoided, but within the blink of an eye the drunkard was sent flying back and crashed right into a table. Suzie gasped.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed in surprise. Goddamn, seeing it happen right in front of you was certainly different from reading it in a manga or seeing it in an anime. _'But anyway, what the hell had that drunken pirate been screaming about? There is something else in that bag besides gold? Even better!'_

Zoro turned to her this time, and Suzie blinked unsure of what to say. She supposed a thank you was in order for her timely rescue.

"Thanks for that." she muttered awkwardly. This was incredibly odd, but awesome at the same time. Who would've thought she would be able to talk to one of her favorite characters like this?

"You're not from this place, are you?"

"Uh… no, me and my friends just… kinda ended up here." He shook his head and gestured her to follow him as he walked outside where it was less noisy.

"That's not what I meant." he said, then smirked widely. "You're not from this _world_, are you?"

Suzie blinked, staring at him for a while, wondering if she'd heard that correctly.

"You… huh? How the hell did you know that?" Zoro folded his arms for a moment, thinking for a while before he responded.

"I'm… no, rather, _everyone _here is stuck in a loop, and I've never seen you before. There's only one explanation for why."

"…Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

Meanwhile, the others had decided to split up. Bart and Norman decided to trade the gold they'd stolen for some real money and Yonis and Ayanle decided to go look for Suzie. They were pleasantly surprised to see her completely unharmed, but then immediately recognized Zoro who was with her.

"Suzie!" Yonis called, and the girl turned around. She looked rather startled. The two of them walked up to her and Zoro. Ayanle expected her to scold at him for leaving her behind in the middle of the bar with all those drunk guys, but her real reaction was quite different.

"Guys, you're NOT gonna believe what I just heard!"

A few blocks away, Norman and Bart were just walking out of the shop where they'd traded the gold for enough beli to buy a decent boat and get by from, but they'd also discovered something in the hidden pocket of the bag which was worth _more _than all of their gold.

"So… what are we gonna do?" Norman asked in a low voice, as they didn't wanna make themselves targets with their newly discovered "treasure".

"We show it to the others. Unless you wanna eat one right now?" Bart said, awfully relaxed considering the two Devil Fruits they'd just found.

"No… do you?"

"Nope."

"You think these are from that forest we were at earlier?" Bart shrugged.

"Maybe. I wonder what kind of powers they'd g-…. Norman, we need to run." The younger boy frowned as Bart had suddenly stopped in the middle of the road.

"What? Why?"

"Cross-eyed Marines are eyeing us like starved dogs eyeing a piece of meat." Bart whispered, looking at seven of them a few feet away, four of them pulling out their swords as they glared at the two. Norman rolled his eyes.

"That analogy was totally unnecessary."

"You get the point, don't you? RUN!" They turned around and made a run for it, shoving other people aside like the devil himself was chasing them, not to mention they'd be damned if they lost the Devil Fruits to some asshole Marines.

In all their haste they ran right into someone else, the force of the collision knocking all three of them on the ground.

"Dammit!" Norman cursed, getting up quickly but it was too late; they were already surrounded.

"Ohohoho, we're screwed, aren't we?" Bart laughed nervously, one Marine aiming his gun at his forehead.

"Oi, oi. If you're gonna knock a guy over-" Cue simultaneous jaw drop –"at least have the decency to help him up." Bart and Norman, who both couldn't believe their eyes, weren't the only ones who were shocked at the third person whom the two men had accidentally knocked over. In fact, the Marines looked like they were scared to death. Portgas D. Ace stood up from the ground, annoyed as he wiped the dirt off his hat, then looked around. "Well, this is new."

"F-F-F-F-Fire F-F-Fist A-A-Ace?" One of the Marines screeched. Yep, these were rookie Marines alright.

"Do you have a speech disorder or did you just shit your pants out of fear?" Bart asked dryly, making Norman sigh and Ace chuckle.

"Bart, really not a smart thing to say to the dude who has a GUN AT YOUR HEAD."

"Hey, if I'm gonna die, I wanna die saying something witty, alright?"

"Y-you're surrounded! B-Better give up a-and hand o-over that bag!" One of the newbie Marines stammered. Jeez, really? This was just sad. Where were the seriously intimidating Marines at?

"Hmm? You guys stole something?" Ace asked the two, who both shook their heads.

"We were just walking around peacefully, and then these assholes suddenly started chasing us for some reason."

"You two are outsiders! You have to be eliminated before you destroy this world!" the largest Marine roared.

"Ooooh, that other Marine dude said something like that too, didn't he?" Norman said, reminiscing to that moment.

"Aaaaand then we kind of pushed him off a cliff."

"…This is just a guess but… shoving a Marine off a cliff_ is_ considered a crime, so maybe that's the reason they're after you?" Ace suggested.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yeah, that's probably it. Though we didn't _actually _push him... it was more like his dumbass just tripped and fell off the cliff himself."

"I JUST SAID YOU NEEDED TO BE ELIMINATED BEFORE YOU DESTROYED THE WORLD! DIDN'T YOU IDIOTS LISTEN?" the Marine screamed, getting angry now.

"So what do you have in that bag anyway?"

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

"That's the dumbest James Bond reference ever."

"Who's James Bond?"

"I'd tell you but then I'd-"

"Stop it, Bart."

Bart, Norman and Ace just kept on talking as if they didn't have any guns aimed at them I the first place. The Marine group's leader, the giant man with the short fuse, rubbed his temples.

"…Boss, I think they're ignoring us."

"No REALLY? Aren't you the genius?"

"You don't have to be so sarcastic, boss, that hurts my feelings!"

"Ugh…."

Ace adjusted his hat a little, looking from Norman to Bart. "You guys have _no _idea do you?" he said amused. Both of them stared at him, rather confused.

"Of what?" Norman asked with a frown. It was funny; he'd expected this conversation to be more awkward considering this was one of the coolest characters in the series, but thus far it went surprisingly smooth.

"You two really _could_ destroy this world. That is to say, at least the order of things."

"We can… what? Uhm… not to sound rude, but are you high?" Bart asked with a frown, finally standing up from the ground. The Marines were now basically just waiting for them to be finished talking as they knew they were going to get their asses kicked anyway. Ace smirked.

"I'll explain…."

Back to Suzie, who was also explaining the same thing to Ayanle and Yonis.

"Wait, so you're saying…" Ayanle said slowly "…most of the characters in this universe are stuck in a loop which repeats events constantly, following the manga, and most of them are aware of this but can't stop it?" Suzie nodded.

"Which is why that crazy Marine guy said we'd destroy the world- _we _actually _can_!" she seemed rather excited about this prospect.

"Woah, we're totally a huge threat. Think we'll get our own wanted posters?" Yonis said with an amused smirk.

"Wait, hold on," Ayanle turned to Zoro "how the hell are YOU powerless to stop all these events? You're aware you're in a loop, aren't you? Why don't you just, I dunno, prematurely chop people up or something?" Zoro scratched the back of his head.

"It's like… having déjà vu. A vague déjà vu. I know I'm gonna end up getting caught by Marines on the next island I go to, but I don't remember how. I can never seem to remember how things happen, I just know they do. The others have the same problem."

"Wow, that must be infuriating." Yonis said sympathetically.

"This is… this is great!" Suzie suddenly exclaimed. "We can TOTALLY change the entire storyline! Dudes, this is totally an awesome kickass adventure! HELL YES!"

"That's great and all, but… we still need to go back at some point, you know." Ayanle reminded her, and she shot him a glare.

"I know that… but we can think about that later, right? I mean, for one, I think we all agree we can make some story arcs way shorter _and_ we can stop… certain people from dying." She turned to Zoro. "Do you… remember…?" The swordsman scowled deeply, pondering about it.

"I do remember at some point, someone is going to die, and I know Luffy is involved but I can't remember who and when." There was a silence and the three friends exchanged looks.

"Well, the person who's going to die is-"

"Hey guys! Look who we found!" The four of them turned around and saw Norman and Bart walking towards them, accompanied by Ace himself.

"Suzie, you're okay!"

"Only thanks to Zoro, not because of these two dumbasses."

"Hey, we came after you, didn't we?"

"Only after YOU forgot me! How the hell did you _forget_ me?"

"I was just thinking about getting the gold out first!"

"Oh so gold is worth more to you than my life?"

"…Well-"

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"OW, WHAT THE HELL? NOT THE NUTS, NOT THE NUTS!"

"So anyway," Yonis said, talking to Ace while ignoring the arguing of the other two "my name's Yonis, that guy is Ayanle and that chick is Suzie. Ignore them, they do this all the time. Zoro, that's Norman and that's Bart."

"Alright! Now I wanna show you guys something we found in the bag!" Bart said with a wide smile while Ayanle and Suzie seemed to want to strangle each other in the background. Norman opened the bag filled with money, but also two Devil Fruits which were on top of the money.

"Hooo, Devil Fruit? Two of them, no less! Who did you steal from? He must hate his life right now." Ace remarked.

"Oh, he probably does by now." Zoro said nonchalantly, no doubt because his punch broke the man's jaw. Yonis stared at the two Fruits. One was shaped like a pear and the other was a single cherry on a little twig.

"So… what are we gonna do with these?" Ayanle asked, having stopped arguing. "Do any of you want one? We could also just… sell them." There was a short silence. Then Suzie suddenly grabbed the cherry and put it in her mouth.

"…Really? Just like that?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?"

"You're WAY too nonchalant about this."

"My god this tastes like shit."

"Ha, it does, doesn't it?" She spat out the pit of the cherry with a disgusted face, but had eaten it all nonetheless.

"What if you get the ability to… uhm… turn into a tree or something?" Norman theorized. Suzie rolled her eyes.

"If that happens then I will forever hate my life."

"So what do we do with the pear?"

"I'll take it." Yonis eventually said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Am not too big about swimming anyway." He grabbed the pear and started eating it, but then considered spitting it out, looking at Suzie and Ace.

"Sheesh, you two weren't exaggerating. This REALLY tastes like shit." he mumbled with a mouthful, having difficulty swallowing it but he did it nonetheless.

"Now let's just hope we get something awesome like shooting lasers out of our eyes."

"What would _you_ do if your ability turned out to be to transform into a tree, Yonis?"

"I'd smack you with my wood."

"You mean your wood or your _wood_?"

"…"

"…I'm sorry, that was a lame joke."

"We're used to it."

"…Screw you guys."


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV  
**_Snatching your ship, like a boss_

"Sir, if you could just grant me a little more time-"

"_This situation needs to be dealt with immediately, do you understand?"_

"Yes sir!"

"_I'm giving you one more chance here. Your subordinates have already failed miserably when they had plenty of chances!"_

"But sir, there was… there was outside interference, it was too much for them to handle! Only seven Marines can't take out Fire Fist Ace!"

"_That is no excuse, they should've called in reinforcements then! I'm giving you one last chance here, or I'm sending a vice-admiral over! Get rid of those kids, NOW, Captain!"_

"I… yes, sir. Of course, sir!"

"_Good."_

"…Ass." The Captain of the base on the large island sighed grumpily after being yelled at by his superior through the Den Den Mushi. He knew this was no small matter, but he wasn't a goddamn miracle worker. It was true there were plenty of Marines on the island now but it wasn't like they could instantly teleport from one place to the other, for heaven's sake! Captain Erez Idaroff leaned back in his chair. He was a relatively tall, buff man, completely bald with the tattoo of a seagull on his right cheek – which was often made fun of behind his back, mind you. Not like it was his fault. Shit happens when you get drunk and pass out. He was sitting in his office, when someone knocked on his door. Moments later the door opened.

"Captain?"

"Asano, just the man I wanted to see. Sit down." Idaroff looked at his meek subordinate, the poor guy who'd nearly fallen off a cliff. There was nothing special to note about Asano, he seemed like a regular guy with dark hair and eyes, only the ridiculous vertical scar on the bridge of his nose stood out. God knows how the idiot had managed to get that. Commander Ikuya Asano was known for being clumsy, though he could be very useful depending on his circumstances. "I want _you _to take care of these kids. You had a run in with them earlier, didn't you?"

"Yes sir, they… er, as you know, there was a minor accident." The commander muttered embarrassed.

"You mean you tripped and fell off a cliff."

"…You didn't need to say it aloud, sir."

"Bah, don't be so whiny, Asano! We've all had our fair share of accidents!"

"Did _you _ever trip and fall off a cliff, sir?"

"No, I'm not nearly that stupid." The Captain put his elbows on the table, leaning over to Asano who seemed to be getting depressed. That was not the reaction he was looking for. Idaroff knew Asano could be a huge threat when he was angered, but the guy rarely did get angry. "You know everyone is talking about it, right? They're laughing at you, Asano!"Asano nearly winced, glaring down at his own knees. Idaroff scowled at him. "Don't you want to rectify this? Show everyone you're a reliable Commander?"

"Y-yes sir, I do sir!"

"Then are you really going to let a bunch of teenagers humiliate you like that?"

"No sir!"

"So what are you waiting for, Asano? Take all the men you need and get rid of those damn brats!"

"YES SIR!" Asano stormed out of his office with renewed vigor, though the Captain knew he probably wouldn't be able to do much else but stall them for a while. That would be fine. Asano could stall them while Idaroff figured out how to deal with the only real danger here, which would be Ace. Separating him from the rest would probably take care of that problem.

Too bad the Captain didn't realize that his plan of somehow getting to Ace first would never even be set into motion, because sometimes, life is just one huge bitch.

Meanwhile, back to our heroes, who were trying to figure out what their next step would be. First of all, Zoro would _have _to meet up with Luffy either way, to get the story going. Actually, their involvement in the story wasn't even necessary at that point, but it would just be boring to sit back and wait until something crucial happened, so if they were going to screw with the story they might as well start screwing with it from the very beginning. And so that's what they decided: wrecking the entire story from the very beginning.

They were outside of town, near the forest they had escaped from, as most Marines were looking for them in town now. The mood had been serious a moment ago but then, well, yeah, they derailed the subject of the conversation somehow.

"I say we should get our own pirate crew." Ayanle said sternly, followed by a cheerful: "I call dibs on the bitches."

"What bitches?" Suzie asked with a frown, wondering if she even really wanted to know.

"Every pirate crew has to have _some _bitches."

"I give up on you."

"We're the Pimp Pirates! Where the bitches at?"

"Try looking in the mirror."

"BURN!" Norman laughed his ass off while Suzie hid behind a tree from a very pissed off looking Ayanle who was by now shouting profanities at her. They tended to argue a lot, to the others' great amusement. But Bart and Yonis were doing something else at that point.

"Yonis, what the hell are you doing?" Bart asked the man who was making wild movements with his arms and running around in circles like an idiot. Yonis stopped for a moment to answer Bart's question.

"Well, I wanna know what the hell my power is so I'm trying to… uh, activate it?"

"You think running around in circles while waving your arms like a fucking madman will actually accomplish something?"

"You never know if you don't try."

"That sounds like something the idiot who's attempting to fly with a pair of paper wings as he jumps off a ten-story-building would say."

"Man, fuck you! Why you gotta ruin my dreams? Always keeping a brother down!"

"Don't you pull the race card on me, I swear to-"

"RACIST!"

"DAMN YOU!"

"They're a lively bunch, huh." Zoro noted dryly, not sure what to make of this circus show. Ace just grinned amused at the whole scene.

"I guess so. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Okay, guys, we need to get serious here!" Suzie yelled from behind the tree she was standing. "I think it's best if we leave the island as soon as possible, don't you think?"

"Alright, but how would you – Yonis, knock it off – how are we going to leave?" Bart said with a frown, glancing at Yonis who was flapping his arms like a bird, getting frustrated as still nothing was happening.

"Uhm… let's just steal a ship?" Norman suggested. "I mean we're wanted by the Marines anyway. I doubt stealing a ship will make things worse."

"But we have enough money to buy one, don't we?" Yonis said confused. "What, you wanna get greedy?"

"Hey, in their eyes we're already the worst criminals ever. Might as well get greedy while we're at it. Why spend our money when we can keep it AND get a ship on top of that?" Suzie reasoned with a smirk. "And it'll be fun!"

"Woah, Suzie, you're actually excited about something!"

"I bet she's gonna whine about getting bored in like, five minutes."

"Give it ten."

"I'm betting on twenty."

"Not funny."

"Alright, so we snatch a ship, but then what? Does anyone here know how to navigate or even how you steer a ship?"

"They do." Ayanle said, pointing at Zoro and Ace.

"You do?" Yonis said surprised, throwing punches in the air to try and figure out what his power was already, and Ace nodded.

"Yeah, I can navigate. And we both know how to handle a ship."

"I guess we should come with you for now. Doesn't seem like any of you know how to fight."

"Oh, hey, that's right. You guys should _really _upgrade your fighting skills." Suzie said loudly, leaning against a tree while she sat against it lazily, right next to Norman who was staring at Yonis who'd moved on to throwing stuff by now.

"'_You guys'_? What, you're not gonna learn how to fight? You ate a freaking Devil Fruit!" Ayanle said disapprovingly, sitting right across from her on the grass. Suzie glared at him.

"I just really hate fighting, alright?" she huffed.

"LIES!"

"Okay, I hate _physical _fighting."

"So you're a pussy?" Yonis mocked her with a taunting smirk. Suzie folded her arms and glowered at him. She supposed she didn't hate it, in fact, it was a great way to vent anger, but she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't intimidated. If you looked at all the villains and the Marines in the series so far, and all the things that shot deadly projectiles at you and she sharp, pointy sticks (in short, guns and swords)… yeah, she wasn't looking forward to it much. She just couldn't ever imagine a girl like her, who'd never been in a serious fight before in her life, going toe-to-toe with men who'd been trained to fight for years. Seriously. The very idea was laughable.

That, in contrast to Ayanle who seemed eager to fight. He was a confrontational person and he liked a challenge. This was going to be a great adventure! He didn't want to sit back on the sidelines and watch everyone else kick ass and have epic moments while he just cheered them on or did nothing useful. Not to mention there were some characters he was _dying _to beat the crap out of when he got the chance. He wasn't too worried about the Marines chasing them, most of them were fodder anyway. Yonis thought the same way. He felt like this was a great opportunity to be the badass he'd always wanted to be, and fighting to him was familiar; he'd been in quite a few fights back in the real world as well. Training wouldn't be much of an issue, and he wasn't intimidated, not much, anyway. It wasn't like they were planning to fight someone like Kizaru or Akainu, right?

"Am _not_!" Suzan snapped annoyed, and then sighed. "We can talk about this later. You know, once we actually have a freaking boat?"

"Fine, so, where's the harbor?" Bart initially asked Zoro, then frowned at himself. "Why the hell am I asking _you_? Hey Ace, you know where the harbor is?"

"Yeah, it's not far from here, actually." Ace responded, while sitting down on the ground and trying to get comfortable as it didn't look like they were going anywhere anytime soon.

"Oi, I know where it is too!" Zoro said insulted, scowling at Bart, who rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how to _get _there?"

"Of course I do!"

"Zoro, you can't navigate for shit. Even a rock has more sense of direction than you."

"A rock doesn't even _move_!"

"Exactly."

"You b-"

"WOAH!" Yonis suddenly exclaimed, interrupting their arguing. Everyone looked over at him to see what the fuss was about. "Holy crap! Guys, check this out!"

"What are you shouting about?" Suzie said whilst raising her eyebrows expectantly. Yonis had a huge grin plastered on his face as he picked up a small, moss-covered rock from the ground. "You got the power to pick up rocks? Amazing."

"Shut up and watch!" Yonis threw the rock, but then something odd happened. The minute the rock hit the ground, Yonis made a gesture with his finger, as if motioning the rock to come back, and the rock actually flew back towards him, landing on his palm.

"Dude, holy shit! That's awesome! Do you have telekinesis or something?" Norman said, pleasantly surprised. That power could turn out to be really useful.

"Uhm, no, I don't think that's it." Yonis threw the rock again and made a hand gesture, trying to lift it, but it didn't work. "Nope. I can only pull and push-" Yonis made a pushing motion with his hand and the rock rolled away further "-things."

"So you have like… the power of… I guess manipulating the gravity of objects? Can you pull people too?" Suzie asked curiously. Yonis hummed for a moment and looked at Ace who was sleeping peacefully, apparently, while he was sitting on the ground against another tree. Yonis smirked mischievously and stuck out his hand towards Ace, then did a firm pulling motion. His unsuspecting victim then seemed to be pulled forward so suddenly by Yonis' newly acquired power that he was dragged over the grass, for a few seconds and then he fell down harshly on his face right in front of Yonis' feet.

"Ohoho, shit!" Yonis was expecting to see a pissed off Ace so he quickly took a few steps back but the man just kept on sleeping completely undisturbed. "Wow. Well, I guess that answers it." Suzie rolled her eyes at his antics. "Hey, aren't you curious to your power?"

"Meh. I'll find out in eventually. It's not like we're in a hurry."

"So what the hell is the name of my fruit?"

"Who gives a fuck? You have gravity and shit, that's all that matters." Ayanle said with an apathetic shrug. Yonis then tried pulling all sorts of stuff towards him, when suddenly it seemed like his power malfunctioned.

"Hey, what the hell?" Yonis tried pulling another small rock towards him right after he'd pulled the bag with gold, but it didn't seem to work. In fact, the harder he tried, the more his head started to hurt. "I can't… pull this shit? I can't push it either."

"Maybe you just suck?" Ayanle suggested and Yonis shot him a glare, then found that his power started randomly working again and he threw a rock towards Ayanle who dodged it in the nick of time. Immediately after that he tried pulling the same rock towards him again, but again, it didn't work and his head hurt. He counted the seconds while constantly trying to use his power as he had an idea of what was wrong. After about five seconds it started working again.

"Huh. I think I have five second time-out in between every move." Yonis observed.

"Makes sense. Wouldn't want you to be too overpowered now would we? Otherwise you'd just play around with everyone like they're ragdolls." Suzie commented lazily, but then she finally stood up and helped Norman up as well who was even lazier than she was. "Let's go steal a boat!" she said way too cheerfully for the situation.

Meanwhile, the Marines were looking everywhere for the group, wondering where they'd ran off too. One of them got the bright idea of FINALLY looking near the forest, but by the time they'd arrived, the group had already run off, with Ace wondering why his mouth tasted like grass and why Yonis was snickering at him. He got them to the port, wondering what the merry band of misfits were going to do next. They really had NO plan for stealing a ship in broad daylight so Ace could only imagine this was going to end up in a disaster. Zoro was thinking the same thing, except he also noticed none of them really cared. They seemed to be under the impression all of this was one grand adventure and planning was redundant; do what you want to whenever you want to.

This way of thinking really reminded both him and Ace _way _too much of Luffy.

"Okay, so… how are we gonna do this?" Bart asked as they had arrived at the relatively large harbor, which had ships and boats of all sizes and colors. Most notably, Marine ships, but they seemed to be largely empty for the time being. The harbor itself was full of people, quite busy, actually, and with seven people it was quite hard to get through the crowded area. Bart was dragging Zoro with him, holding his wrist (and ignoring his protests) just in case the swordsman got lost which was very likely to happen if he was left alone.

"Well, we need one that would be easy to steer and one that isn't guarded too much." Norman responded loudly, making sure the rest heard them.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Ace questioned, noticing a few Marines walking around here and there, though they hadn't seen them. Yet.

"Yeah, why not? We need to get off the island, don't we?" Yonis said lazily with his hands deep in his pockets. He rolled his eyes when some douche bumped into him and resisted the urge to shove him back. They needed to keep a low profile if they were gonna snatch an ENTIRE SHIP.

"So we just… walk onto a ship, take out whoever is uh, guarding it and… leave?" Bart stated unsurely.

"Yep, that's the plan." Suzie said, scanning the ships for one that wasn't too big, not quite too small and looked like it was abandoned. "What about that one? _Santana_?" she suggested. The ship she was referring too looked like a quite sturdy ship. The sides of the beakhead was decorated with carved statues of snakes with a detailed figurehead underneath the beakhead, in the form of a nicely crafted hawk with its wings and beak wide open and its wooden eyes glaring up. Its hull was made out of dark wood, with '_Santana' _painted on the side in big, white letters, and it seemed like a long ship, but not very wide or large. Nevertheless, it looked expensive and well-maintained, but that meant there probably were some people guarding it.

"Fine, but _you're_ gonna have to lure them out." Ayanle said with a smirk. "Ya know, using your_ 'femininity'_." he added, giving Bart a friendly elbow in the side, who chuckled uneasily.

"Can't Yonis just, you know, push them overboard?" Suzie said with a pout, not looking forward to it. The last time she nearly got punched!

"I'm pretty sure that would attract unwanted attention. Ya know, since people tend to scream when they're sent flying overboard?"

"Hey, you picked the ship, just do it, Suze!"

"Yeah, Ayanle and I can follow you in case they try something on you, alright?"

"We promise nothing will happen to you!"

"Come on Suzie!"

"FINE! I'll do it, just shut the hell up already!" Suzie suddenly lashed out, irritated, giving them a fierce glare before marching off towards the ship, leaving everyone surprised or startled at her sudden outburst. Everyone except for Yonis and Bart, as the two of them knew her the best and they knew she could get very… 'explosive'.

"Eh, I somehow have a feeling this isn't going to end well." Bart mumbled with a frown. They watched and waited patiently (or not so patiently, if your name was Ayanle), as Suzie was flirting with the three men who had come down from the ship after she'd called them down. They didn't look too… friendly. "Okay, maybe this was a bad idea?" Bart then asked after a few minutes, feeling worried for Suzie's safety.

"Nah, she'll be fine!" Ayanle shrugged it off casually. "But she's taking her sweet time alright."

"You're not concerned?" Ace asked curiously, sitting on a barrel of whatever was in there. Probably just some fish, from the smell of it.

"Nope. She can run fast so she should be able to shake them off if they try anything on her. And… she knows where to kick when it comes down to it."

"…Speaking of experience?"

"Kind of. Besides, me and Yonis can handle those guys easily."

Suzie finally guided the three men away, who seemed quite… _eager _to follow her, but to anyone else it was obvious two of them were completely drunk and the third was just looking to get some ass, no matter who it was. The ship now seemed to be left unattended. Yonis and Ayanle followed Suzie like they'd promised while the others merrily (or not so merrily, if your name was Zoro) walked on board the ship.

Suzie, walking in a wide street, noticed a few Marines heading her way. So it was either walk straight into the Marines and cause a whole scene, possibly ruining their evil plot of stealing a ship, or go into a dark alleyway with two drunks and one pervert, possibly getting molested. But, she trusted Yonis and Ayanle, so she decided to drag the men inside the alleyway and hoped Yonis and Ayanle followed.

Problem was, even if it was a wide street, it was too crowded, so the two guys lost Suzie as she disappeared out of sight, and instead bumped right into the Marines. So in the end, Suzie probably should've just walked straight into the Marines.

"Haha, hey, where are we going?" one of the drunk men asked her with a wide grin as she was pulling them (she was holding two of the men's hands and the third one was following on his own) through the alley.

"Uhm… just a shortcut to this bar I know." Suzie stopped and peeked behind her. She couldn't see either Yonis or Ayanle. _'Don't… don't tell me those guys-'_

"So… why not get straight to business?" the perverted one of the three said with a lecherous grin, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer. He had tattoos all over his buff arms and looked a little too strong for Suzie to handle.

"Woah, hey, what do you think you're doing?" Suzie snapped at the man, trying to break away.

"Come on, did ya really think we came with you just to get dragged all around town? What else did you mean when you said you were looking for some _'good times'_?" She felt an arm creep around her waist and started panicking. This was _not _good.

"Let GO!" she screamed, attempting to kick him where it hurt, but he shoved her against the wall and put his hand on her mouth. The other two men, who were drunk, just stood there watching, and seemed to be a little unsure and dazed.

"H-hey, man, are you sure you… you should be doing this?" one of them asked slowly.

"If you're not gonna join in the fun then shut up!" the other man holding Suzie snapped at the drunk. Suzie herself had never been that scared before. She was in _serious _danger of getting raped, while Yonis and Ayanle were running away from the Marines who'd spotted them and were shooting at them. Yonis couldn't focus enough to push them away with his powers, so they were in quite some trouble.

Suzie's heart was racing and she was struggling so violently the man actually had to grab her by the neck and almost completely squeeze her throat shut for her to stop. '_Shit, shit, shit, why did I agree to this? I have to find a way out of here, I need to get away, if I'd just forced Yonis to take care of these guys while they were near the ship this would've never fucking happened, shit, shit, shit, if only-' _

She had _no _idea what happened, but as she was thinking of the ship, she visualized it in her mind, and then something ridiculous happened. One moment the pervert was choking her while trying to cop a feel and the next it felt like her insides were being ripped apart and she was on the wildest rollercoaster ride ever. It felt like she'd been lifted off the ground, but it was such a brief moment, that when her feet hit the ground again she was wondering if she'd just been hallucinating.

Dazed and completely disoriented, her knees gave out and she dropped to the ground, looking around with a dumbstruck expression. A wooden floor… masts… what? Where was she?

"S-Suzie?" She looked up, and stared at Ace and Bart, who were gazing at her with rather shocked expressions, almost matching her own. "How… what just… huh?" Bart stammered, scratching the back of his head. Suzie frowned deeply, looking from one guy to the other with a questioning look in her eyes. She felt nauseous, but her shock suppressed the feeling.

"You just appeared out of nowhere." Ace clarified, looking completely serious. "How did you get here?"

"I… dunno… one moment I was-" She stopped herself mid-sentence as very suddenly her breakfast decided it did not want to stay inside of her stomach the minute she'd tried to speak and got out of her shocked state. She put a hand on her mouth, trying not to vomit on the spot, ran to the edge of what she now recognized as the ship and threw up when she was hanging over the railing, holding her hair out of her face.

"Suze?" she heard Norman call but she was too busy puking to really care about anyone else at that moment. She'd forgotten how horrible vomiting was after not having had to for several years. _'Shit, this fucking sucks.' _

"What the hell?" Bart said confused, eyeing Suzie worriedly. Norman stayed far away and had a disgusted look on his face as he could not _take _hearing other people vomit; it made him nauseous too.

"Why's she puking?" Zoro asked indifferently, sitting on the ground with his arms folded, having watched the whole thing.

"Shouldn't you be asking where the hell she came from?" Norman corrected him dryly.

"Just a wild guess, but I think she just teleported here." Ace answered Norman's question. Hell, he nearly tripped over her. He'd been walking around the ship to get to know it, and out of nowhere Suzie suddenly just… _appeared _in front of him and Bart, looking like she'd seen a ghost. He glanced over to the girl and noticed she'd calmed herself down and was now slumped against the ship, sitting on the ground, panting. "You okay?"

"Does it _look_ like I'm okay, fire pants?" she huffed grumpily. "Shit… I just _had _to get the most nauseating power in the whole fucking world!" Ace quirked an eyebrow, amused as he suppressed a laugh.

"Fire pants?"

"Shut up."

"Well, at least you're here. Where are the other two?" Zoro asked, putting his hand behind his head. Suzie took a deep breath and just shook her head, still nauseous. Then, the loud and angry screams of men interrupted them.

"GET THEM!"

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"GUYS! WE NEED TO LEAVE, RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

"Oh you're fucking kidding me…" Norman moaned, dreading to see what was going on as he had a pretty good idea. Bart leaned over the edge and for a second swore his heart stopped at the sight of both Yonis and Ayanle being chased by what seemed to be an entire fucking army of Marines screaming and shooting at them. Moreover, Yonis was holding his arm and was bleeding.

"I'm gonna fucking murder them as soon as I'm able." Suzie hissed to herself, holding her head as it was starting to hurt, being the only one who was sitting by the time Yonis and Ayanle had finally boarded the ship, in the nick of time. Ace figured a wall of fire would be enough to hold off most of the Marines so they could leave with the stolen ship. Then he noticed a man who was probably the owner of the ship, a guy who seemed like a rich merchant, jumping up and down and screaming profanities at them from dry land. There was, however, one persistent bastard who was actually crazy (and brave) enough to jump on the hawk figurehead of the ship and hold onto it, attempting to climb up. His fellow Marines were yelling his name, which was Asano, as the man continued to climb up while the ship was leaving and getting further away from the port.

"Is this guy suicidal?" Zoro wondered aloud, staring down at the growling man. He looked so furious that he vaguely reminded the swordsman of a rabid dog. And he was also muttering some stuff about '_humiliation' _and _'revenge'. _The guy had probably gone mad or something.

"…Says _you_." Bart muttered, though Zoro didn't hear him.

"Dude, that's the guy that fell off that cliff!" Norman recognized him immediately. "I guess he didn't die after all."

"Ah, guys, medical attention! NOW." Yonis yelled, holding his bleeding arm with a pained expression.

"The hell happened?" Bart asked concerned. '_Shit, never a boring moment in this world!'_

"I got _shot_! Well, not really shot, but the bullet grazed my arm and it hurts like a _bitch_! Do we have banda- SUZIE! You're okay!"

"YOU FORGOT ME, _AGAIN_!"

"S-Suze, don't be like that! We figured you could handle yourself-"

"LIKE HELL I COULD! THAT GUY _GROPED MY ASS_! I WAS _MOLESTED _BECAUSE YOU MORONS WERE TOO STUPID TO FOLLOW US!"

"WE'RE SORRY, ALRIGHT, BUT WE WERE BEING CHASED BY A FUCKING ARMY!"

This screaming was going on aboard the ship, while Asano had finally climbed up to the railing of the ship. However, Zoro's boot in his face ("I hope you can swim.") quickly rectified that and the man fell down in the water with an angry scream. By now Ayanle and Suzie were at it again ("NOT THE NUTS!"), while Yonis was trying to apologize, Norman was gone to find some bandages, Ace was holding a map and trying to figure out how to get to the island Luffy would be on ( "What was the name of the island again? Shells something?") and Bart was wondering how he'd _ever _ended up with this group of crazy people in the first place.

And so the group set off while Idaroff was getting screamed at by his boss for doing a piss-poor job and Asano swam back to the shore, swearing vengeance on our merry band of misfits, who had finally started their grand adventure and were on their way to give Marines everywhere a giant headache.

* * *

**So I guess THIS is the longest chapter I will ever write :O**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far guys, I really appreciate it!**

**Next chapter will probably have a lot less action though and more character development.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


End file.
